Assumption
by memoryru
Summary: Satsuki dan warna kuning yang DICINTAINYA—dugaan sementara seorang Aomine Daiki.


–Satsuki dan warna kuning yang DICINTAINYA—dugaan sementara Aomine Daiki.

**Assumption**

**Original from Kurobas by Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei**

**Rated : K+**

**Genre : Friendship**

**Pair : No pair**

Akhir-akhir ini, Aomine Daiki punya kegiatan sampingan setelah selesai latihan basket atau sepulang sekolah.

Mengamati sahabat kecilnya, Momoi Satsuki.

Entah, ia tak terlalu ingat kapan ia pertama kali melakukannya, setelah kekalahan yang ia terima dari rivalnya di Seirin, Aomine tampak berubah. Memang, secara fisik dia tetap sama—tinggi dan sangar. Keahliannya dalam bermain basketpun nampaknya meningkat. Kalau dilihat-lihat ia nampak berubah secara psikis.

Ini memang hanya praduganya, tetapi setelah ia memikirkannya baik-baik, dia pikir ini akan menjadi sebuah fakta yang tak terbantahkan. Dimana dia, dari tahun ke tahun melihat Momoi yang selalu berada di sisinya, agaknya terlihat mencurigakan dengan salah satu warna yang menurut Aomine tidak cocok dengannya.

Kuning.

Satsuki dan warna kuning yang DICINTAINYA—begitulah Aomine mengatakannya. Dia melihat Momoi yang dominan berwarna merah muda itu menyukai warna kuning—ingat, ini hanya praduga Aomine.

Aomine punya bukti yang konkrit—dia bilang demikian.

Pertama, **jaket kuning** yang dia pakai saat SMP.

Momoi tidak pernah sekalipun tidak memakai jaket berwarna pisang itu—kecuali ketika musim panas dan di jam pelajaran berlangsung. Ia memakainya ketika berangkat sekolah, berperan sebagai manajer basket, dan ketika pulang sekolah. Dia bahkan tak mengizinkan Aomine untuk meyentuh jaket itu sedikitpun, "Tanganmu itu kotor." Katanya setengah berteriak. Jika ia merasa bosan untuk memakai jaket itu, Momoi akan mengikatnya di pinggangnya, membiarkan jaket itu bergoyang seirama dengan langkahnya.

Satu bukti telah Aomine jabarkan, dan ia yakin Momoi masih memiliki misteri dari jaket itu.

Kedua, **papan kuning** yang ia pakai untuk menulis data lawan, entah itu di SMP maupun SMA.

Lagi-lagi warna kuning itu membuat Aomine muak. Dia selalu membawa papan itu kemanapun ia pergi, entah itu ketika makan siang, pergi ke sekolah lain, ataupun untuk menganalisa data lawan yang telah ia dapatkan dengan mudahnya. Di atas papan itu, ia selalu mengganjalnya dengan pena berwarna merah muda, seakan-akan ia ingin mencampurkan warna merah muda dan kuning secara bersamaan. Dan itu terjadi hingga mereka berdua telah lulus dari Teikou dan berlanjut ke Too.

Pernah sekali Aomine menyembunyikan papan itu di dalam tasnya, alhasil ia mendapat ceramah padat berbobot dari Momoi yang mengetahui siapa pelakunya, "Itu benda penting tau!" berteriak di depan wajah Aomine, setelah itu meninggalkannya mematung di trotoar jalan.

Secara tidak langsung, ia telah menjadi korban keganasan wanita.

Ketiga, secara tak sengaja Aomine menemukan sebuah foto kenangan ukuran 3R yang diambil musim panas lalu. Ketika itu, tim Seirin, Kaijou, dan Shuutoku berkumpul di tempat yang sama—_street basketball. _Matanya memicing ketika melihat Momoi memakai **jaket kuning musim panas** berlengan pendek yang ia kombinasikan dengan rok ketat berwarna merah muda dan topi yang senada dengan rok itu—juga perlengkapan dalam tasnya.

"Terlambat kau!" Teriak Momoi berbarengan dengan teriakan Hyuuga-san ketika mengetahui Kiyoshi dan Aomine berjalan santai menuju tempat itu.

Ia benci mengatakannya, tapi Momoi memang memakai warna kuning itu.

Hingga SMA, dia masih memakai warna kuning menjijikkan itu.

Keempat, setelah pertandingan sengit Seirin vs Too dan Momoi kembali memanggilnya dengan Dai-chan, mereka pergi keluar, dalam artian hanya sekedar jalan-jalan. Bukan sebuah kencan antar pasangan—sesuatu yang sesungguhnya diharapkan Aomine.

Dia cantik, modis, gaya busananya oke. Aomine memberinya nilai sembilan dari sepuluh. Namun, itu tak berlangsung lama ketika ada warna kuning yang saat itu Momoi gunakan. Celana pensil berwarna merah muda, baju tanpa lengan berwarna putih, tas selempang kecil berwarna cokelat, dan **baju lengan panjang kuning** menyebalkan untuk menutupi kaos putih di dalamnya.

"Kuroko mengajakku pergi ke lapangan basket di tengah kota. Dia memintaku untuk mengajakmu dan juga Momoi-nodayo." Terdengar suara berat Midorima dari seberang sana yang mengajak Aomine dan Momoi untuk ikut ke lapangan. Diperjelas, mencat sana-sini tembok kusam lapangan basket dengan graffiti art.

Tanpa pikir panjang, mereka berdua—Aomine enggan— segera pergi kesana. Namun sebelum pergi, mereka pulang ke rumah dulu, memilih baju yang bisa dikotor-kotori untuk pergi ke lapangan. Setelah siap, Aomine kembali dibuat menganga dengan** baju kuning polos** yang dipakai Momoi. Tidak ada campuran warna apapun di dalamnya. Hanya kuning, dan kuning.

Baiklah, itu dugaan ke lima.

Dan dugaan ini semakin diperkuat dengan bukti konkrit yang ke-enam. Dimana ketika itu, setelah Aomine membatalkan janjinya untuk mengajak Momoi belanja perlengkapan latihan, Momoi memutuskan untuk memaksa Aomine mengikuti perintahnya—pergi menonton pertandingan Seirin vs Yosen.

Dan dia memakai **jaket kuning panjang** di atas lutut, dilengkapi dengan sepatu boots berwarna cokelat, juga—Hei! Ada harapan! Momoi memakai baju biru bergaris-garis abu sebagai baju kaosnya. Hanya saja, dia tetap membencinya. Warna biru itu ditutupi oleh jaket kuning menjengkelkan.

Setelah keenam dugaan itu ia kumpulkan, ia pun menarik kesimpulan : **Satsuki menyukai warna kuning, bukan biru yang selalu berada di sisinya.**

"Dai-chan ngomong apa sih? Memang salah aku menyukai warna kuning?"

Dia tertawa. Dan Aomine menangis. Kesimpulan yang ia tarik adalah benar adanya.

Lantas, kepada siapa warna kuning itu ditujukkan? Momoi dan Kiseki no Sedai tak bisa dipisahkan.

Akashi untuk merah. Ditolak.

Midorima untuk hijau. Ditolak—oke, Momoi memang memakai jaket hijau di SMAnya, tapi itu tidak memberi efek yang berarti.

Murasakibara untuk ungu. Ditolak.

Aomine dan Kuroko masing-masing warna biru tua dan muda. Ditolak.

Hei, masih ada satu lagi yang belum ia sebutkan.

"Kise?" matanya melebar, dahinya mengkerut. Setelah coretan panjang lebar dibukunya, ia segera melingkari nama Kise di daftar hitamnya, "Jadi… Satsuki menyukai Kise? Tapi… Satsuki sudah memakai jaket berwarna kuning sebelum Kise masuk ke klub basket. Jangan-jangan mereka, sudah saling mengenal sebelum itu? Kise 'kan terkenal, penggemarnya seperti buih di lautan, dan ia juga model." Aomine segera menutup bukunya dan mengambil jaket biru tua yang ia gantung di belakang pintu kamarnya.

Tangannya dengan cepat mengetikkan sesuatu di ponsel flipnya, setelah itu menutupnya kasar lalu pergi ke sebuah tempat yang telah ia rencanakan sebelumnya.

"Aku harus bertemu Kise."

THE END

**A/N : ini-dugaan-Ri-soal-Momoi-dan-warna-kuning.**

**Coba-minna-san-perhatikan,-Momoi-sering-banget-pake-apapun-yang-berkaitan-dengan-warna-kuning-dan-itu-semua-menjadi-misteri-Ri. Ry-selidiki-di-Animenya-dan-rata-rata-itu-semua-benar!Ada-juga-tuh-di-ScanPic-AoMomo,Momoi-pegang-bungkus-bekal-warna-kuning, -berkenan-membantu!Terimakasih-sudah-menyempatkan-membaca ^^/**


End file.
